A Life Time
by Bubblegumbitch1
Summary: Katrina Murphy had always been 'there' uncared for and alone until she finds happiness in a unsuspecting friend. watch as her life, love and friendships come together. fluff, multi-chapter fic RemusXoc


**Where it all began**

The light autumn air meandered through the bearing trees, causing leaf to topple and cascade to the already cluttered ground. Fluffy clouds were nestled above, filled heavily with rain, threatening to fall at any second. The greyness reflected the mood of a young girl, sat facing a long window in a neatly assembled living area, showing a sense of wealth and organisation.

A long steady sigh escaped her lips as she whined. "But mummy, I want to go play…It's not raining!" A middle aged woman, with matching honey blonde hair, looked at her daughter with a mixture of disdain and annoyance. Her robes were neat and of business attire, making her appear older and more professional. The woman shut her eyes, almost counting with her lips and finally spoke calmly.

"Sorry Katrina, mummy is very busy, maybe another time." Telling by her tone, there was no arguing with her. Katrina pouted and looked away momentarily to the window. She wasn't allowed to play outside…Not alone anyway; her mother's constant refusal play with her had left her reliant on her father or older sister; however her father was constantly away with _"secret"_ ministry work that she wasn't allowed to know, due to her being too young. Her sister Melina wouldn't be back until Christmas, since she was away at Hogwarts in her 1st year. Katrina's face fell as she saw splatters of rain on the window, there was no way her mother would let her out at this rate.

Not wanting to see her daughter mope around the house, especially when she had important work to do without being distracted by her bored daughter wanting to play. Katrina's mother slumped her shoulders in defeat and looked at her daughter and huffed "Look, if I left you play outside you have to let mummy work. Okay?" Katrina's blonde locks bobbed up and down as she shook her head in agreement, her blue eyes glistened in excitement. "Of course mummy, I promise!" the young girl said enthusiastically.

"You may play outside for an hour, any longer and you'll be in trouble young lady. Remember to wear your coat, it may not be raining hard but I don't want you to ruin the carpet with soggy clothes. Do you understand?" Katrina's mother raised her eyebrow and ran a slender hand through her own hair in frustration. Katrina beamed at her mother and nodded her head and ran to her bedroom to retrieve her coat and boots.

"No running Katrina! I just had the floors done, I don't need them being scuffed!" her mother shouted from the lounge, which was promptly ignored by the preconscious child, who was smiling like a mad man. After properly dressing and wrapping up warming, Katrina left with a shout to her mother. "Bye mummy!" which wasn't addressed, making the young girl's heart flutter with sadness but was quickly pushed aside as she stepped out into the cool October afternoon.

The rain sounded heavier tapping against the window, in reality it was a soft drizzle, which felt refreshing against the young girls face as she walked along the leafy strewn lane. It was only mid afternoon, though night seemed to be fast approaching, as was winter. The breeze was cold and to most would put them off leaving their warm homes, but to Katrina exploring was one of her favourite things to do, she felt like one of the explorers in one of her muggle books. (Which she had to beg her sister for, because her parents refused to buy her any)

Katrina lived in a small village, which was stunning in appearance and was apparently filled with "filthy muggle" as her mother had kindly put it, which was followed by a nod from her father. Though Katrina didn't really mind, being so young, she didn't fully understand what her parents meant about blood purity. The blonde haired child followed the outlines of a path until she hit a dead end. A wall was obstructing her path, which caused a frustrated huff to leave her. Light entered her eyes as an idea sprang to her mind. She would climb the wall!

Katrina's wellington clad foot made contact with the uneven brick wall. Her arms pulling her weight as she climbed the high wall steadily as if not to fall. She was half way up, sweat on her brow, when her left arm decided to spasm uncontrollable. A shriek of both pain and terror echoed out around her and into the forest. Her body toppled from the wall, almost as if in slow motion, her life flashing before as she landed on her back with a yelp. A sudden pain filled her body, radiating unwanted heat, which she quickly leant was from her ankle. Her arm was once again numb, making her annoyed ever so slightly. She propped herself up in agony. "Ow…" The girl grumbled, her eyes focused on her swollen and newly bruised ankle.

Panic filled her, she wouldn't be able to walk home, and she wouldn't be able to walk at all! She looked around the leafy area. She was completely alone; fear was rising in her as she began to cry loudly. 'I'll starve…no one will find me!' Katrina's mind raced erratically, her breathing was heavy and coming out in short bursts. A bristle of leafs went unheard in her panicked state. A boy with light brown hair and curious hazel eyes wandered forward, he had been taking a casual walk in the woods when he came across a strange sobbing like sound. The curiosity getting the better of him. His eyes landed on the injured girl. He wasn't sure if he should help her but everything pointed that he should. He stepped forward, cleared his throat nervously.

Katrina gasped and looked around before her solid blue eyes landed on the young boy behind her. He looked to be her age, though she had never met him before. "D-do you um…need any help?" He asked shyly, which was followed by an urgent nod from Katrina.

"What's wrong?" he crept closer to observe her, her clothes looked expensive, her coat was covered in mud and her trousers had intense grass stains, while his were old hand me downs from his father, they didn't fit him properly but his mother assured him he would "grow" into them. He wore a baggy coat that did little to fend off the protruding chills.

"Ah-I think I twisted my ankle…C-ca-can you help me up?" she spoke through chattering teeth, her cheeks were turning a rosy shade of pink and her lips appeared a bluish rue to the boy. He simply nodded and lifted her up, supporting her weight as he directed her steps.

"I'm Remus Lupin by the way…um and you are?"

"Katrina Murphy. Where are we going?"

"Uh, well I was taking you back to mine so dad could fix your ankle up…unless you wanted me to take you home?"

Katrina eyes instantly filled with fear, if her mother found out she had done something as reckless as climb a wall and twist her ankle, she would be in massive trouble, she wouldn't get supper or get to play outside by herself ever again!

"Oh, that's fine…do you live near? My ankle is killing!"

"Not far now. Um do you want me to carry you? I mean only if you want me to!" Remus quickly added, panic written on his young features.

"Please? Sorry to be a bother…" Katrina's voice trailed off quietly, he didn't answer, eyes averted away from Remus embarrassedly. Remus picked her with ease into a bridle position. His cheeks seemed permanently tinted a reddish colour. His eyes were firmly set ahead him, watching the path, leaving Katrina to stare at her mysterious saviour. Her eyes wandered to his face, scars scattered on his cheeks, across his nose and high on his forehead. Feeling watched, Remus glanced down at Katrina questioning, making the blonde look away shyly.

In sight was a small cottage, much small than Katrina's own home, though more homely with a large garden with fake garden gnomes and a white picket fence. Remus called out for his mother, who opened the door with a confused face, then of concern.

"My dear, what happened?" care and worry laced her voice, ushering the two children into a small lounge. Katrina sat on the Sofa and rested her leg on the messy coffee table, which was normally forbidden in the Lupin household but was made acceptable on this rare occasion.

"She twisted her ankle. Is dad about? He can fix her ankle!"

"Do you think that's a good idea…she's not…you know?" Remus's mother trailed off uncertainly, her equally brown eyes darted to Katrina. "I'm not a what?" The blonde's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Remus looked rather uncomfortable before he opened his mouth.

"A witch."

"Remus!"

"What?"

"Both my parents are magic!" Katrina said with a hint of amusement and irritation from the pain.

The mother and son looked at each other for a moment in complete silence and shock. "I'll get you father to fix her ankle…He's in his study." She stood up and fixed the wrinkles from her dress and left the living room, leaving the two children to talk.

"How old are you?" Katrina asked curiously, head tilting to the right like an owl. Remus seemed to think about his answer for a moment before saying. "Ten, my birthday is 10th of March, what about you?" He said with a gentle smile. Katrina quickly returned the smile with a wide grin.

"Same but my birthday is April 23rd. So I guess you're older!" She pretended to frown, which made he laugh slightly. A moment passed as they talked to each other about everything and nothing all at once. Katrina found the boy to be interesting and funny. Similarly Remus felt the same toward Katrina. They were both laughing loudly that they didn't hear Remus's father walk into the room looking both tired and amused to see a girl laughing with his son.

"Am I interrupting?" he smiled kindly at them. They both looked up to him and blushed with embarrassment, which only caused to make Remus's dad laugh. His barking laugh caused a domino effect, as Katrina burst into fits of giggles, soon followed by Remus joining in. soon it was a chorus of laughter filling up the room.

The laughter soon died down and Remus's father introduced himself as "Lyall."

"Hope told me you've had a nasty accident?" concern dripped from his lips, his eyes scanned Katrina's swollen up ankle and wordlessly took out his wand and in an instant the pain and swollenness was gone. A bright beaming smile was plastered on her youthful face, gratitude radiating off of her. "Thank you so much!" Katrina's eyes glanced across the room towards a clock.

She only had 15 minutes to get home!

"I have to get back home now…Remus do you know the way?"

"O-oh um yeah…I do you want to head back now?" Remus said with a hint of disappointment in his voice, clearly enjoying Katrina's company. Remus didn't get many opportunities to talk to people his age due to his "condition." This made him frown deeply. Lyall Lupin cleared his throat loudly making the two look at him questioningly.

"She's welcome to come here as much as she likes…How rude of me not ask dear, what is your name?"

"Thank you sir! Katrina Murphy, pleasure to meet you." Her dazzlingly smile quickly faded when she saw his expression change into one of horror. Katrina looked at Remus for an answer but wasn't rewarded with one as he looked just as confused as she did.

"What's wrong?"

"My god…are you Damien Murphy's daughter?!"

"Yes? How do you know my dad?" Katrina's brows knitted together in confusion, as were Remus's. Lyall paced the room for a moment before speaking, he looked worried and somewhat scared looking at Katrina.

"You're father works at the ministry of magic…He doesn't take kindly to muggles or muggle-borns, though you already know that don't you?" he said in an accusing tone. Katrina felt nervous, she knew where her father worked but nothing more then that. Her parents talked of their hatred for muggles and muggle-borns but Katrina never found it of much interest and tuned it out so she could read instead. The blonde finally spoke timidly as if not to offend, as if she was in front of a lion ready to pounce and tear her apart.

"I don't really listen to what he talks about…I don't mind muggles. I read muggle books all the time, though I'm not allowed to!" Katrina babbled on for a moment longer then she should of, she only had 10 minutes to get home or she'd be in big trouble, which wouldn't be very good for her, no not at all! Lyall laughed nervously.

"Glad to hear…You'd better get her home Remus." He led them to the front, opening and holding the door for them to go through." Do drop by whenever you get the chance though my dear!" Lyall called from the door as we walked into the darkening surroundings.

"Promise I can come back?"

"Promise." Remus said after remaining quiet for so long, a small, shy smile plastered on his face.

By the time they got back to her home, the sky was half black, while the other half was still a light-ish blue colour that was slowly deepening into a dark cloudy night. The air was crisp and cutting, stinging the children's faces causing them both red cheeks and puffy eyes.

"Bye Katrina…was nice meeting you." Remus mumbled awkwardly, looking at his shoes. Katrina smiled a lopsided grin and chuckled.

"Same Remus. I'll see you later okay? My mother will kill me if I was late…I'll see you soon!" quickly hugged him and bolted off to her front door. In a flash she was gone, leaving Remus confused and happy. He looked back at the house and smiled before walking home.

Katrina's mother scowled her the moment she saw her for being filthy, which she magically made disappear. Her mother yelled for what seemed like hours about cleanliness and hygiene, which was ignored from how happy the little girl was. A goofy smile on her face, much to her mothers confusion and annoyance.

This was a beginning to a beautiful friendship.


End file.
